


It's a beautiful crime

by disastanielsen



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: External Link, Fanvid, M/M, Video Edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastanielsen/pseuds/disastanielsen
Summary: Normally, I'm enough of a perfectionist not to publish anything that I know is far from, well, perfect, but this time my love for the pairing and the need to give them more content proved to be a stronger force. So cut me some slack, I'm just an enthusiastic amateur.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 25





	It's a beautiful crime

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I'm enough of a perfectionist not to publish anything that I know is far from, well, perfect, but this time my love for the pairing and the need to give them more content proved to be a stronger force. So cut me some slack, I'm just an enthusiastic amateur.

This is a short video edit I made about Count Dracula and Jonathan Harker from the BBC/Netflix mini-series "Dracula".

[Watch here on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJj6aoCBHok)

If you'd like to scream about these two, you can find me anytime on [tumblr](https://disastanielsen.tumblr.com/).  
Thank you so much for watching! ♡


End file.
